1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide pulley base for a wire saw, which is arranged between a wire drive unit and an object to be cut for guiding a cutting wire and smoothly turning the wire travel direction when an object to be cut such as ferroconcrete structure in a building, a bridge, a subway, etc. is cut off partially.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wire saw cutting, an object is cut off by circularly moving an endless wire reeved around an object to be cut under a desired tension with a wire drive unit.
These wire saws are widely used for quarrying stone in stone pits. The cutting wire is manufactured by alternately fitting beads formed with diamond abrasive grains on the surface thereof and spacer coil springs to a steel wire rope.
In the wire saw cutting, guide pulleys are used for smoothly guiding the wire tensile side and the wire loose side, and also smoothly turning the wire travel direction according to the positional relationship between an object to be cut and the wire drive unit. For instance, when an object located at a position higher or lower than a road is required to be cut horizontally with a wire drive unit placed on the road, it is necessary to install a guide pulley between the object and the drive unit.
Conventionally, however, where a guide pulley is installed at a required position, many manhour and skill are required for adjusting pulley positions and pulley angles between some guide pulleys in order to smoothly drive the cutting wire, in addition to complicated installation and disassembling work. Further, in the prior art wire saw, it has been difficult to cut an object into an accurate dimension and at an accurate angle (e.g. horizontally) in spite of the fact that a plurality of pulleys are arranged.
In particular, when the prior-art wire saw is used to cut a ferroconcrete structure partially, there exists no wide area and large space enough to install many guide pulleys, being different from a stone pit (quarry), thus raising a problem in that cutting work period is prolonged because it takes much time to install, disassemble and adjust the guide pulleys.